fringefandomcom-20200223-history
Season One
Fringe is a science fiction television series co-created by J. J. Abrams, Alex Kurtzman and Roberto Orci. The series premiered in the United States on September 9, 2008, on the Fox network, as well in Canada on The 'A' Television Network System. A version of the show (edited for time) premiered on the Nine Network in Australia on September 17, 2008. It premiered in the United Kingdom on Sunday, October 5, 2008 on Sky1, in Sweden on Thursday, October 2 on Kanal 5 and on October 1 2008 on TV3 in Ireland. Along with Joss Whedon's Dollhouse, Fringe is part of a new Fox initiative known as "Remote-Free TV". Episodes of Fringe will be longer than standard dramas on current network television. It will air with half the commercials and promo spots, adding about 6 minutes to the shows' run time. The series deals with a research scientist named Walter Bishop (described as "Frankenstein mixed with Albert Einstein" and portrayed by John Noble), his son Peter Bishop (Joshua Jackson), and an FBI agent, Olivia Dunham (Anna Torv) who brings them back together. The show is described as a cross between The X-Files, Altered States, The Twilight Zone and Dark Angel. On October 1, 2008, Fringe received a full 22 episode season. Season Summary Fringe follows the exploits of Olivia Dunham, Walter Bishop, and his son Peter as they investigate aspects of (, , , reanimation, , etc). All over the world, a series of apparent experiments collectively referred to as "the Pattern" (e.g., a newborn baby who rapidly ages and dies within a few hours, a bus full of passengers trapped in a strange substance like mosquitoes in amber) are occurring for reasons unknown. Olivia, Peter, and Walter are in charge of investigating these strange events to determine their source. Connected to the Pattern is a company called Massive Dynamic, which is a leading global research company that holds the patents for a number of new and important technologies. Throughout the first half of the first season, Mitchell Loeb, a rogue FBI agent, orchestrates some of these events as part of a larger plan to break a man out of prison and kidnap Olivia. Characters Episode List {| border=1 cellpadding=3 cellspacing=0 width=95% style="margin: 0 0 1em 1em; background: #efefef; border: 1px #804042 solid; border-collapse: collapse;" |- ! bgcolor="#0033CC"| Image ! bgcolor="#0033CC"| Title ! bgcolor="#0033CC"| Writer(s) ! bgcolor="#0033CC"| Director(s) ! bgcolor="#0033CC"| Airdate ! bgcolor="#0033CC"| # {{Season |image=S0804-5.png |episode= Instinct |airdate=October 9, 2008 |number=156 804 |writer= Al Septien & Turi Meyer |director= James Conway |summary=Tess and her team perform tests on Clark's crystal that she had retrieved from the Arctic, causing it to send a beam of light into the universe. This triggers the arrival of Maxima, a queen from the planet Almerac, who is searching for her soulmate, who she believes sent the signal. Unfortunately, Maxima's power is too great for mortal men and her kiss kills them. The seductive Maxima arrives in Metropolis and begins her search, starting with Jimmy.